


To Me You Are Perfect

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Scarred Jason [2]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Jason and Reader meeting again after their movie night out...





	To Me You Are Perfect

The next morning you woke up with a bright smile on your face. The memories of your date with Jason the last night were lingering on your mind since you said goodbye and kept you up almost all night.   
By noon you called him and you arranged to have dinner at your place.   
You couldn’t wait…  
You decided to prepare some special food which never was served at the diner.  
When it was time to get ready, you went upstairs took a shower and put on some more presentable clothes.  
After getting dressed you went downstairs and started to lay the table when you heard a knocking.  
You headed towards the door and opened it.  
Jason was standing there looking absolutely adorable and holding a bunch of wildflowers.  
“Hi”, you said.  
“Hey,” he answered and stepped in.  
“These are for you.” He handed you the bouquet. “I know this is maybe a bit old fashioned, but I thought you would like them.”  
You beamed at him and lowered your face to smell the flowers.  
“Thank you, Jason. They are beautiful.”  
You stepped closer and awkwardly kissed his cheek.   
He turned his face to yours and looked you in the eyes smiling a bit.   
“Dinner is almost ready”, you said and turned towards the kitchen. “I was just laying the table.”  
“Oh, I can do this”, he said and followed you.  
“Great, thanks.”  
When the meal was ready you sat down and ate, talking a bit.  
“Wow, this is really good”, he mumbled.  
“Thank you. Looks like I am not only good at serving food.”  
He smiled.  
“Yes, definitely”, he said and stuffed the rest of his meal into his mouth.  
After you finished eating you remained seated looking at each other.  
“So, do you want to watch a movie or go outside for a walk or something else”, you asked and kneaded your napkin.   
“I don’t know”, he smirked and lowered his gaze. “But I think I’d like to stay here.”  
He looked at you again and stood up taking your hand.  
You rose from your chair and he took your other hand, too.   
“All this shouldn’t be this awkward”, he said quietly. “I know this is just me being a total jerk when it comes to things like this.” He lowered his gaze again and stared down at the floor.   
Your heart dropped a beat at this. You brought his hands to your waist and placed your hands on his chest, stroking it soothingly.   
“Jason, everything is fine and believe me, it’s not just you.”   
Your hands went to his neck and you smiled at him.  
“I enjoy every second we spend together and it is totally ok for me not to rush things up”, you said.  
“I am scared as fuck, you know, that you’ll be disappointed”, he said and his face went gloomy.  
“Why…what do you mean by disappointed”, you asked baffled.  
“Well, I am not that pretty underneath these clothes and my face…”, he wanted to lower his head again but you put your hands to his cheeks and pulled him closer.  
“Jason”, you whispered softly. “I’m in love with you. To me you are perfect just as you are.”  
Carefully you placed your mouth on his, letting your lips brush his. You placed tender kisses on his upper and lower lip, caressing his burnt cheek and neck.  
You moved further to the bruised parts of his face, kissing every possible spot, while your heart was beating frantically in your chest, sweet feelings overwhelming your body.  
His hands stroked your lower back and his breathing got deeper while he enjoyed your body cuddling tighter to his.   
He kissed your jaw line and brought his lips to your neck placing light kisses there. You felt his breath on your skin. His warm tongue tracing your neck up to your earlobe let your body tremble.  
“I want you so badly,” he whispered into your ear and you felt your skin tickle at the sound of his words.   
He brought his mouth to yours and kissed you parting his lips finally. The tips of your tongues touched for a second and you sighed quietly against his lips.  
He tightened his embrace and lifted your body a bit.  
You put your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His breath became heavy and you felt his whole body tense.  
“Shall we lay down”, you asked in between kisses.  
He nodded and pushed you gently to the couch without stopping to kiss you.   
You lay down and pulled him on top of you. With a deep sigh he removed his lips from yours and went to your throat kissing it passionately.  
Your hands went to his hair and you started sighing pleasurably, pressing your thighs tighter against his hips.   
You let your hands wander down his back feeling his muscles tense at your touch. When you reached the hem of his shirt you let them slip underneath it stroking his waist.   
He raised his head and looked at you. His lips where slightly parted and he was breathing deeply.   
The right side of his torso was densely covered with scar tissue. He twitched a bit at your hands carefully tracing his waist and lower back.  
His face was right in front of yours and he looked at you with a slightly stricken gaze.  
“Are you ok”, you hushed.  
“Yes, I’m fine”, he answered and his face relaxed a bit.  
You kept on stroking his back up and down. You kissed his chin and let your tongue trace his lower lip tenderly.   
He kissed you again slipping his tongue deep into your mouth moaning quietly.  
Suddenly he lifted his upper body and knelt between your thighs. He took of his shirt slowly and looked at you.  
The burning scars extended up his belly to his chest and further up to his neck and face.  
You beheld him with a compassionate look, the most tender feelings overwhelming your heart.   
You rose from the couch and knelt in front of him, leaning in closer and holding on to his broad shoulders.   
Stroking his scarred chest you brought your lips to his shoulders and peppered them with light kisses.  
He held you tight tracing your spine up and down, finally placing one hand at the back of your neck, stroking it softly.   
Your hands explored every part of his upper body causing him sigh with pleasure.  
Kissing his collar bones, shoulders and his neck you moved back up to his lips.  
You placed your hands on his neck and kissed him passionately.  
“Jason”, you whispered breaking the kiss but staying close so your lips kept on touching.  
“I want to sleep with you.” Your voice was shaky and you felt your body trembling slightly.  
He smiled crookedly and you took your shirt off followed by your bra. He pulled you closer and cuddled tightly to your bare body.  
“This feels so good”, he hushed hoarsely. You stayed like that for a while enjoying the warmth this closeness caused.   
After a few moments you let your hands wander down his chest to his belt.   
As you started to unbuckle it, he began to kiss you eagerly again.   
You pushed his pants down and rested your hand on his hardness squeezing it gently.  
A deep growl escaped his mouth and he let go of your mouth, placing his head in the crook of your neck.  
As you kept on stroking him, he bit down lightly on your neck causing you sigh out deeply.  
He felt really good in your hand and you highly enjoyed him getting harder at your touch.  
He brought his hands to your pants and pushed them down stroking your backside firmly.  
You both got rid of your remaining clothes and you pushed him back into a lying position and lowered your body on top of his.   
He looked at you stroking your face. His eyes were soft but also showed his arousal.  
You kissed him sighing out loud as you guided him slowly inside of you.  
His hands were on your backside kneading your butt cheeks.  
A long soft moan escaped his lips as he slipped inside of you and your walls adjusted to him.   
He felt so good inside of you, you had to smirk against his lips.  
“Oh my God, Jason”, you mumbled and lifted your body sitting down on him.  
You moved your hips slowly back and forth indulging in his facial expression as you started to move faster.  
He grabbed your hips tightly closing his eyes, sweet sounds of pleasure escaping his lips.   
You were already really close to your climax as he suddenly raised his upper body, lifted you up and turned you around.   
You lay on your back now and enclosed his lower body with your legs. He started to move at a fast pace. His lips found yours again and you whimpered feeling the waves of your orgasm flowing through your body.   
You put your arms over your head and he gripped your hands entangling his fingers into yours. He squeezed your hands tightly as he came growling deeply inside of you.   
He let go of your hands and relaxed his body on top of yours, his hands in your hair.   
You breathed deeply enjoying him being so close to you. You turned your head and placed some kisses on his bruised temple and cheek.  
He lifted his head and looked at you. He was so beautiful in this moment of perfect closeness and intimacy.   
“This was amazing, Jason”, you whispered and he placed his lips on yours stroking your face.  
“YOU are amazing”, he hushed.   
He laid his head on your chest and stayed there until his breath became even.  
You stroked his body and noticed that he was finally calm and peaceful and it seemed like no fear was left inside of him any longer.


End file.
